


Untitled birthday drabble

by lavishsqualor



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavishsqualor/pseuds/lavishsqualor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>a/n:</b> Just a little fic to celebrate Jared's 29th birthday. My first time writing RPS – figured a drabble would be a good place to start.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled birthday drabble

**Author's Note:**

> **a/n:** Just a little fic to celebrate Jared's 29th birthday. My first time writing RPS – figured a drabble would be a good place to start.

  
It's close to midnight as Jared's unlocking the front door, stepping aside to let Jensen through.  

Before Jared's even finished closing the door, Jensen turns and pushes against him, door slamming under their weight. Jensen crowds in, reaches hands around – one twisting in Jared's hair, the other palming the small of his back – pulling them tight together. Their mouths meet with force and urgency.  

Through the kiss Jared says, voice ragged, "Thank _fuck_. If Clif had hit one more red—" 

"You wouldn't have got your birthday kiss," Jensen finishes. 

Jared's eyes darken. "But a late birthday fuck is _totally_ fine."


End file.
